NaruSaku drabbles
by gof222
Summary: NaruSaku drabbles and other relationships as well.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**NaruSaku and other pairing drabbles.**

**Chapter 1: Wedding Plans And a Wedding**

If Naruto and Sakura are ever asked about their wedding plans and how they went one word describes it, Crazy. The flower arrangements hadn't arrived on time, The bridemaids dresses were the wrong color which had to be sent back and re-ordered (The right colored dresses arrived the day before the wedding), Guests who said they couldn't come showed up which left Naruto and Sakura to buy even more food hours before the wedding. Luckliy though Tsunade had already decided to pay everything which made them breathe easy. They wanted to pay her back over time but she refused them saying they had already paid her back when they put meaning back into her life.

Sasuke (who Naruto had brought back one year ago) was Naruto's best man and Ino, Tenten, and Hinata were Sakura's bridesmaids. In the seats Lee and Gai hugged each other as they shouted out how Naruto and Sakura's flames of youth were burning brightly. (Lee's girlfriend) said they would really be burning bright during the honeymoon. Lee and Gai wore shocked expressions on their faces saying how un-youthful it is to think such dirty thoughts. Neji slid over a couple of inches pretending not to be with them claiming he didn't know who they were.

Gaara and Matsuri were engaged to one another and Matusri was six months pregnant for their first child. When Gaara had first heard he was going to be a father he was overjoyed. Kurenai and her son Asuma were sitting with Shikamaru, Ino, Konohamaru, and Chouji. Chouji was already eyeing the wedding cake but kept his tastebuds in check. Shikamaru and Asuma were playing shogi and strangely Asuma was winning. Ino and Chouji were secretly holding hands as they had not told anyone yet of their relationship. Konohamaru was sitting by himself remembering his dead uncle Asuma but smiled knowing he was going to do his best to look after his cousin.

Kiba and Shino were sitting up front. Kiba was holding back tears for his friends wedding while Shino just looked on in disgust at his teammate for crying. Shino cried later on when Hinata told him she was pregnant.

In the bride's dressing room all heck was breaking loose. "Sakura your wedding is in two minutes hurry up and get your dress on!" Ino shouted into the bathroom. Sakura was looking in the mirror feeling scared. She felt butterflies in her stomach, Sakura loved Naruto deeply but the idea of being infront of hundreds of people really scared her. "Naruto is already at the altar Sakura. He looks really nervous you shouldn't keep him waiting. He might think you got cold feet and ran away." Ino shouted into the bathroom again.

Deciding not to be a coward Sakura stomped out of the bathroom got her wedding dress put on and marched down the aisle with her father who had tears running down his face. Sakura's mother was sitting up front by Gaara and Matsuri and she could feel tears also run down her face. After her father escorted her to the altar he sat back down and put his right arm over his sobbing wife.

Naruto looked at Sakura and he felt breathless. 'Sakura is so beautiful!' Naruto thought. a red rose lipstick was on her lips enhancing her beauty, her eyelashes were colored pink to match her hair, and a green type of blush was applied to her cheeks ever so softly to match her eyes. Sakura giggled and closed Naruto's open mouth were her white-gloved hand. Sakura stared at Naruto and how his orange and black tuxedo actually made him look really handsome. His hair had grown out since they had first started dating, his face had lost all its baby fat, and to top it all off his canines grew longer giving him a semi-animalistic smile whenever he showed them.

Tsunade stepped infront of the altar and opened the bible she was using. "Friends we are all gathered here today to witness the holy matrimony of Naruto Uzumaki/Namikaze and Sakura Haruno. Anyone who has not wished these two to be wed speak now or be slient and hold your peace." After a big silence Tsunade continued. "Do you Naruto Uzumaki takes Sakura to be your bride?" "I Do". Naruto answered. "And Sakura do you take Naruto to be your husband?" "I Do." Sakura answered. "As witnesses before god and this group of people Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno you may now seal your marriage with a kiss." Tsunade declared loudly.

Sakura grabbed Naruto's head and brought it crashing down to her lips making sure the kiss was deep and romantic. After they seperated loud whistling and claps were heard throughout the chapel. Naruto and Sakura bowed infront of their guests before running down the asile to their reception.

**Author's Note: Hope everyone liked the first drabble. The reception will be coming up next. **


End file.
